Elaborate Lives
by Koneko Hoshi
Summary: Egypt has conquered Nubia. Yugi is a Nubian prince disguised as a slave who falls in love with the Egyptian prince, Atem. As a result, Yugi feels like a traitor to his country. In a time of slavery and war can they be lovers? HIATUS
1. Every Story is a Love Story

Elaborate Lives: 

Rating: PG-13 to be safe.        

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! -Aida crossover fic. If you have no idea what Aida is, that is okay. Aida is a musical. I will be using the story in this fic. The only Aida character I will use is Amneris who is an Egyptian princess. F.y.i. Nubia is an ancient kingdom near Egypt, probably modern day Sudan.    

Warnings: Shonen-Ai Yami/Yugi and YGO cast singing. 

Oh Yeah don't own YGO or the Aida story. No, I don't own any lyrics I use in this either. I'm not a lyricist!!! Don't own Amneris either. Tú comprendes? Don't sue me!!!!!! But, I do own the idea of this Fic. Any flames will be used to roast pecans.

Castings: 

Radamès: Yami Yugi or Atem (For those of you that don't know, Atem is his real name.) 

Aida: Yugi Motou

Amneris: herself  

High Priest Zozer: Seto

Mereb: Jounouchi

Other castings will come later.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The suns rays peaked through the curtains of a young boy's room. The boy turned over peacefully in his sleep revealing his spiked tri-colored hair that was blond, black, and red. Suddenly the bleep-bleep-bleeping sound of his alarm blared though his misty dreams, giving him a sharp taste of reality. The boy had a fleeing thought of smacking it, but got up to turn off properly instead. He headed sleepily down to the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as he had finished, he headed upstairs to get ready for school. He could not help but feel a little nervous about today. He did not really know why, they were only going to the Domino Metropolitan Museum of Art on a field trip, but he could not help that he felt that something important was going to happen that day. 

Upon arriving at school, he hurried over to meet up with his friends.

"Hey Yugi!" greeted a tanned, violet eyed, pale blond haired boy. 

"Hi Marik!" Yugi cried.

"Hey Yug!" yelled a taller blond with brown eyes from a distance. 

"Hi Jounouchi!" greeted Yugi happily. Then he noticed a white-haired boy running over to him. 

"Hello Ryou!" 

"Hi Yugi." Ryou panted "So are you guys ready for the trip?" he asked. Yugi nodded slowly. To honest he still had uneasy feeling about the day. 

"No, I think this whole thing is just stupid," moaned Marik.  Once inside the school they went to their classroom. 

An hour later found them in front of the museum along with a bus full of students from another school. Yugi, who was always a people person, scanned the students from the other school, and then he spotted a boy. A boy who looked almost exactly like him! Only much more beautiful. Yugi's stomach did a complete flip-flop.  This boy, too, had tri-colored hair. But his eyes were narrower and a harsh scarlet red. 'He's gorgeous!' Yugi thought, blushing. Just then the boy glanced in Yugi's direction and their eyes met. To Yugi the whole world seemed to freeze. Nervously he turned his eyes away and followed the rest of the class inside the museum. The other boy stood for a minute, blushed, then he too followed the crowd inside the building. 

Not too far away, a figure cloaked in shadow watched the whole scenario. 'Yes,' she thought, 'they are finally ready. I only hope that my bringing forth the past will make for a better future for those two.' Then she began to sing.

Every story, tale, or memoir

Every saga or romance

Whether true or fabricated

Whether planned or happenstance

Whether sweeping through the ages

Casting centuries aside

Or a hurried brief recital

Just a thirty-minute ride

Whether bright or melancholy

Rough and ready, finely spun

Whether with a thousand players

Or a lonely cast of one

Every story, new or ancient

Bagatelle or work of art

All are tales of human failing

All are tales of love at heart

This is the story

Of a love that flourished

In a time of hate

Of lovers no tyranny could separate

Love set into motion on the Nile's shore

Destiny ignited by an act of war

Egypt saw the mighty river as its very heart and soul

Source of life for all her people

That only Egypt could control

Destruction of her southern neighbor justified

Nubia exploited, left with little more than pride

With that she put her hand to her golden necklace and a flash of a white light erupted from inside. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yeah, I know this chapter is really really really really short u_u hopefully the shortest chapter.   I promise the next chapter will be longer. ^^;; This is just a prologue. Please R+R! LOL ^_________^

Prince Atem watched his soldiers burning down   from his position on deck as the sun shown brightly in the sky reflecting its glorious rays of the cobalt blue waters of the bu   


	2. Fortune Favors the Brave

Yay! ^_________^ 6 REVIEWS!!!! That's 3 times more what I had for Sleeping Handsome at this time! Thanks to all those that reviewed!

They would be:

f.y.i(): Sorry about that. ^^;;; I am a terrible speller. Both my parents are bad spellers, so naturally I'm cursed. -_-; I typed it in Microsoft Word and it recognized it. Stupid spell check! *Throws Yami her stuffed frog at computer. *  I forgot it was a homonym. -_-  

Lau: Thanks; guess I'm not the only person who likes Aida 'round here. ^^;;

Waterlily7763: I'm glad you like it! ^. ~ I can't believe you think it's "awesome" @_@!

Miami-chan: I am. ^_^

Koishii No Tenshi: I'm happy you enjoyed it! And ditto as Miami-chan.

ChibiYuugi-kun:  You don't know how surprised I was to get a review alert literally minutes after I posted, and before going on vacation. Guess I'd better start. *imagines several things being thrown at her, like knives, if she does not. * 

Interesting fact: I did not know that originally the show Aida (musical not the opera) was called Elaborate Lives: The Legend of Aida during the casting sessions in the spring of 1998. I did not know that when I started writing this! I named it "Elaborate Lives" because I thought the name of the song was an appropriate title for this fic. 

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I if I did Yami and Yugi would be together. And no! I don't own Aida or any lyrics I use! Any flames will be used to burn Yami / Anzu manga!!!!:D  

Now back to the story!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Prince Atem watched his soldiers burning down houses from his position on deck as the sun shown brightly in the sky reflecting its glorious rays of the cobalt blue waters of the Nile. Destruction and chaos surrounded him. Small village huts were being burned to a crisp, and a chorus of screams of pain and terror could be heard in the distance. He watched one little girl standing in the middle of the village sobbing and hugging her doll which was no more than a scrap of cloth covering a rock and tied together with a piece of string. 

"MAMA," she screamed. Honestly his heart went out to the poor frightened child, but he had his duties to his father (the Pharaoh) and Egypt. He didn't like this part of exploring. He loved to see new places and to meet new people. He did not enjoy hurting the innocent, but he would do almost anything for his Kingdom. He sighed remembering a phrase his father always said, "fortune favors the brave".

"Your highness," said a voice from behind him. Atem turned around

"Yes?" he asked.

"We have carried out your orders sir, and have secured many of Nubia's natural resources, sir," replied the soldier.

 "Does your highness wish to what we have gotten?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, bring it on deck, if it is enough we can return home," replied Atem. This was met by many load cheers form the soldiers. Several of them set about dragging heaps of goods such as gold, ebony, ivory, and an assortment of various kind of incense, as well as slaves. When he was young he wasn't sure what his father meant. Now he thought he understood.

 "Soldiers, Did I ever tell you what my father used to say to me as a child?" asked Atem. A soldier stubbed his big toe on a loose floorboard.

"Oh, oh" he cried picking up his foot and began hopping up and down.

"Fortune favors the brave," replied another to the prince's question. 

"Yes, and I've told you that I had no idea what it meant?" he asked. Several soldiers nodded, not really sure where he was going with this. 

"I think I know what he meant now. Another soldier stubbed his toe on the same loose floorboard. He too cried "Oh, oh." The other soldiers joined in and sang.

Soldiers:

Oh oh 

Fortune favors the brave

Oh oh

Fortune favors the brave 

Atem joined in the chorus and sang:

We have swept to glory, Egypt's mastery expands

From the Nile's northern delta to the dry, dry southern sands

The more we find, the more we see, the more we come to learn

The more that we explore, the more we shall return

Soldiers:

Oh oh 

Fortune favors the brave

Atem:

It's all worked out, my road is clear

The lines of latitude extend 

Way beyond my wildest dreams 

Toward some great triumphant end

We seized the day, we turned the tide 

We touched the stars, we mocked the grave*

We moved into uncharted lands

Atem and soldiers:

Fortune favors the brave 

Atem:

The more we find, the more we see

the more come to learn

The more that we explore

the more we shall return 

Nothing is an accident 

We are free to have it all

We are what we want to be 

It's in ourselves to raise and fall 

This is easy to believe 

When distant places call to me

It's harder from the place yard

Fortune favors the free 

Soldiers:

Oh oh 

Fortune favors the brave

Atem: 

Fortune favors the young 

Soldiers: 

Oh oh 

Fortune favors the brave

Atem:

Fortune favors the brave

"All right men. Let's go home!" cried Atem. With that every soldier hurried to his station. The sails fell down and filled with the breeze, sending them on their way home. It wasn't till now that Atem began to notice the slaves. He noticed that they all looked young, strong, and healthy and nearly all of them were women. Slaves like that would bring a good profit at the auction block.

Then he noticed one boy, who was staring at him rather defiantly. Normally he would have punished a slave for such an action, this boy seemed different. Atem almost admired this boy for his defiance. He noted that the boy had a striking resemblance to himself. They both had tri-colored hair of black, blond, and red. This boy's eyes were a lovely shade of lavender and they were innocent. So unlike his own, blood red and narrow. Just then a soldier interrupted his thoughts. 

"Captain what will you have us do with these vermin?" Something about the soldier calling these slaves vermin got on the prince's nerves, but he decided not to react on it. 

"Lock them in the brig." He retorted, a bit annoyed about getting his thoughts interrupted.  This remark got a wide-eyed stare out the lavender-eyed boy. The soldier immediately began rounding the slaves up, including the boy.

 "No, not that one' ordered Atem 'bring him to my quarters!" the soldier quickly complied and the boy started to cry apparently frightened of what his Highness would do to him. 

'Oh no! I didn't mean to make him cry!' thought Atem as he glanced over board at the setting sun on the Nile. He sighed, turned, and headed for his quarters. 

When he got there he found the slave boy sitting on the floor looking down at it with his eyes filled with tears. "It's alright,' he stated gently 'I'm not going to harm you."

The boy seemed to calm down. "What is your name?"

"Yugi," he stated timidly. 

"How old are you, Yugi?" the prince asked. 

"I'm sixteen summers old," he replied.

"It's been a while since I was bathed. I want to feel clean." Atem stated 

"Yes sir." Yugi quickly complied and went to fetch a bucket, a brush, and some water. When he returned he removed Atem's shirt before sticking the brush in the icy cold water and washing the prince's back roughly. 

"Ouch. You're not very good with a brush are you?" the crimson eyed prince asked at bit annoyed. Yugi continued to bathe the boy as he sang.

No, you know nothing about me and care even less

How could you understand our emptiness?

You've plundered our wisdom, our knowledge, our wealth

In bleeding us dry

You long for our spirit

But that you will never possess 

The past is now another land 

Far beyond my reach

Invaded by insidious

Foreign bodies

Foreign speech

Where the timeless joys of childhood 

Lie broken on the beach

The present is an empty space 

Between the good and bad 

A moment leading nowhere

Too pointless to be sad

Though time enough to lay to waste 

Every certainty I had  

The future is a barren world  

From which I can't return

Both heartless and material 

Its wretched spoils not my concern

Shining like an evil sun 

As my childhood treasures burn

Shining like an evil sun

As my childhood treasures burn

With that Yugi finished bathing Atem. Then there came a nock at the door. Yugi hurried to dry and make the prince look presentable before answering the door and stepping aside to let the soldier on the other side in. The soldier however, just continued to stand there and stated "Sir, we've reached Egypt".

"Good," Atem said with a slight smile on his face.

'…Egypt…I already miss Nubia,' thought Yugi sadly. 'What's going to happen to me?'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^________^ Please R+R!!! LOL!!!

About the soldiers saying "Oh oh" when they stubbed their toes. I had to get them to 

start singing it some way, even if it was a bit unrealistic.

Mock the grave means cheat death. I least I think it does…

By the way they didn't have soap in those days.


	3. Another Pyramid

Yami: Hello everyone *Sits down in the authoress' computer chair that's older than he is.* Neko2 did not feel like doing the disclaimer today. Something about the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga ending, and them killing off…Oops … not supposed to say that. She'll be back next time! She was very pleased to get so many reviews! Looks like I have to do the Q/As and responses. 

cwthewolf : She is updating very soon. 

Miami-chan: Like I said she will.

Yana5: Yeah Yugi's story is kinda sad.  If you think that's sad check out Seto's in this chapter! ^^;;

The lady winged knight. S: Neko2 told me to she was very interested to learn that. She is very sorry of you don't care for the musical idea; she wanted to be a little different. Jounouchi is Joey; she'll be using our Japanese names. Except mine, she will use my real name. Jounouchi will be in this chapter. Anzu (Tea) will not be in this story, maybe other stories though. Glad you liked the story. I'm interested to see what that insane girl is going to do to Yugi and me…or maybe I don't want to know…^^;;;! 

Koishii No Tenshi: Yes. *Sighs* Nubia was a real country. I think Neko2 stated that in the disclaimer stuff in the first chapter -_-;. *Looks up Nubia in an encyclopedia* 

Modern day Sudan. Also like Egypt, Nubia also had a type of pictogram writing system. To this day no one understands it because we have yet to find the Rosetta stone equivalent.  Mysterious isn't it?  We had some problems with them in my time, and we did conquer them but not in my day. I don't even think my dynasty. I forgot that along with my other memories. So, in the sense that Egypt conquered Nubia the Aida story is true. ^_~ 

Broadway Magic: She is going to write more, that is, after she does her homework. Let's just say I'm glad I don't have to do that stuff, it looks hard, particularly that Shakespeare stuff. Hmmm… Bet that Hoshi girl (translator) from Star Trek would have trouble with him…  Um, anyways like I said to The lady winged Knight. S, Neko2 wanted to be a little different. I think she's happy you thought the way she did the songs was creative. 

Neko2 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Aida. And she did NOT write the songs that we sing. SING??? I can't sing! .! Oh well. Those songs belong to Elton John and Tim Rice.  Oh yeah go ahead and flame her. Please R+R!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Last chapter: 

With that Yugi finished bathing Atem. Then there came a nock at the door. Yugi hurried to dry and make the prince look presentable before answering the door and stepping aside to let the soldier on the other side in. The soldier however, just continued to stand there and stated "Sir, we've reached Egypt".

"Good," Atem said with a slight smile on his face.

'…Egypt…I already miss Nubia,' thought Yugi sadly. 'What's going to happen to me?'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yugi sighed as he was brought from the ship to the docking area by slavers. Several of the other slaves gawked at him but he did not notice. He glanced at the prince and thought 'he's so beautiful.' 'It's strange how much he looks like me. He seems to have such a regal air that I lack' he thought solemnly as he gazed at the horizon. He had been away from Nubia for a few days and he already missed his life back in Nubia. Life here in Egypt did not look very promising. He sighed again deciding to tune into the conversation between the prince and a very tall stern looking brunette man with cerulean blue eyes. 

"We'll send them off to the copper mines," the taller man stated coldly.  

"No Seto, they're mostly women. They would never last down there! They'll die!" cried Atem.

"Why should I care about some worthless slaves?" Seto hissed. This question greatly angered Atem but he chose not to show it. 

Then he had an idea. "Give them as a gift to the princess Amneris. As an apology for not going to see her today, and as an engagement gift." He motioned to blond honey-eyed boy, his slave Jounouchi. 

"Yes Master. I'm glad to see ya home safely!" he said happily.  

"Have we any more wine in the cellar?' asked the prince 'I could use something to drink." 

Jounouchi sighed. "I might've drunk it all Master."

 Atem laughed. "I might have guessed. Now get going."

Once the slaves were gone, Seto turned to the prince. "A lot has happened while you were gone," he said a little nervously. Atem glanced upward turning his attention back to Seto.

"Like what?" he asked not really interested. Seto paused a moment wondering how to tell his cousin the news, then he motioned to a bunch of Ministers to come over, then he sang. 

While you've been away cavorting

Matters here have moved apace

Now I need you home supporting

All the plans I've put in place

First of all this means your wedding

You'll recall your future bride

For the way that Pharaoh's heading

Time's no longer on our side

According to the hawk god, Horus

Our most regal invalid

It's not that much longer for us

Build another pyramid!

There are many who'll be tearful

As our leader fades away

But our architects are cheerful

And each dog must have its day

If our country is to flourish

Then my cousin* must take the lead

Be our inspiration, nourish

All our hopes our dreams our creed

Soon our monarch will have filled a

Tomb just like his fathers did

Summon Egypt's greatest builders

Re: another pyramid

Ministers:

Build it, build it

Another pyramid

Seto:

There will be a time for mourning

But for now put plans on hold

Ministers: hold 

For I give the nation warning

That before the corpse is cold

Ministers: cold

Seto:

We'll extend fair Egypt's power

Egypt's glory strength and style

We shall have our finest hour

Far beyond the mighty Nile

He must have a vault that's grand by

Any standards, floor to lid

Put five thousand slaves on stand by

Build another pyramid!

Ministers:

Build it, build it

Build it, build it

Build it, build it

Build it-

Build it, build it

Build it-

Seto: 

He must have a vault that's grand by

Any standards, floor to lid

Put five thousand slaves on stand by

Build another pyramid!

Atem was slightly shocked to hear what his cousin had said. He always knew Seto resented the Pharaoh. What caused Seto to hate him so much so much? 

*Flashback* 

A four-year-old Seto sat in a leather chair playing with a brown ball. His father stood watching his son playing, then turned towards the door to leave. 

"Where are you going Daddy?" asked Seto. 

"The Pharaoh has called all priests to meet him in the throne room for council." He sighed solemnly. Seto's father had been a priest for fourteen years. 

"Oh, well then, can I come?" Seto asked, his blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"No, Seto. Stay here or go play with Atem."

"No." Seto pouted cutely. His father turned and walked out the door.  'That's funny my pouts usually work on him,' he thought hours later.  He tossed the ball in the air only to have it land on his head and bounce off on to the floor. He then stood up from his position on the chair and bolted out the door. He proceeded cautiously down the many halls to the throne room door. Seto raised his hand to knock, but thought against it. Instead he pushed the door open a crack, just enough to hear and see what was going on. 

"Priest Akunadin, you have been found guilty of trying to steal the millennium items, the very items that were created to protect this great country. Therefore you are condemned to death," boomed Pharaoh. He motioned to the two executioners who responded coming toward the accused man. 

"Brother no!" he cried. In two swift movements Akunadin's head made contact with the floor spilling scarlet blood everywhere. Seto flinched as he saw this happen and his eyes started to flow with tears. Slowly he got up off his position off the floor and started to run down the hallway, silently vowing revenge on the Pharaoh. From that day, he'd never been the same.

*End Flashback*

"Why do you want to do this, and with what?" asked Atem. 

"I have my reasons. Lets just leave it at that and, for your information I plan on poisoning his drinks with arsenic from the copper mines. Arsenic is slow working, so it will go unnoticed for a long time."

"Smart." Atem responded indifferently. Atem might have sounded indifferent but deep down inside he did not feel that way. He was truly disturbed that his cousin wanted to kill his father the Pharaoh and that he sounded so indifferent about it. He did not want to be Pharaoh. Being Pharaoh was like being in prison. He would much rather be free to sail and explore. He sighed and looked up at the clear sky in attempt to clear his mind of such depressing thoughts. Suddenly the pleasant thought of Yugi filled his mind. 

'I wonder what how he is taking to Amneris,' he wondered.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yami: Well Neko2 hopes you liked it. 

Oh yeah, the word cousin in the song was originally son but she changed it to fit the story. I think she will keep doing that. She'll be back next time, till then please R+R!  


	4. How I Know You

Neko2: Hi everyone, I'm back. Hmm…not so many reviews as last time, but oh well. 

Onward to the Q/As and responses. Cookies for Lady Winged Knight. S because she gave a nice long review. I liked that. 

Yami: You bought those with your own money?

Neko2: Yup! 

Yami: Did you remember to get your change?

Neko2: No…

Yami: You're famous for that. --;;;

Lady Winged Knight. S: Hmm…Yugi has a point there. No I didn't realize how hentai that sounds. You're right Yugi is one VERY LUCKY boy! Sorry I misinterpreted your review. I guess I'm not actually a Tea hater but I'm not crazy about her repetitive friendship speeches. I find the fact that she does them a lot to be a little annoying. I don't hate her.  But I'm not the Tea lover I used to be. She's okay. I like Mai a little more. Just my opinion.  It is kinda hard to see the YGO cast singing I know, I have a little trouble myself. Just bear with me here. 

Yana5: Probably, but he wouldn't know why he got jealous.  

Kitty Neko: Will soon.

Latias: The songs help move the story along

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: I needed a hook at the end. It was weak I know ;; 

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Aida otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I? I'm not Elton John, Tim Rice, or Kazuki Takashi, so there!  

Yugi sighed quietly as he and the blond boy headed down a long dim hall. It was just bright enough for him to make out carvings of hieroglyphics and some rather vicious looking monsters. He sighed again as he thought of home. He missed the nice cool breeze against his face as he navigated the Nile, his loving Grandfather, and sailing. Yugi loved to sail because it was only on the river that he felt he could escape his problems. The river was freedom to him. Tears started to flow in his eyes, but he wiped them away before they could escape and run down his cheeks.  Only then did it occur to him that the blond boy was starring in his direction with an amazed look in his eyes. Confused, Yugi turned to see what the other boy was looking at. Seeing nothing he turned around again. 

"Why are you staring?" he asked. 

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean ta stare. It's jus that I've been gett'n this feeling like I've seen you somewhere 'an it jus clicked!" he answered excitedly. Before Yugi could stop him, Jounouchi burst out in song and Yugi had to try his best to keep it down so no one could hear. He had to keep his wits about him if he valued his life and having this boy, blurt out the truth. No matter how much he begged he could not get the boy to calm down. 

Jounouchi: 

I grew up in your hometown

At least began to grow 

I hadn't got my first shave 

Before the body blow 

Egyptians in the courtyard

My family in chains 

You witnessed our abduction

Which possibly explains

How I know you

How I know you

Before that fateful morning 

My family enjoyed 

A privileged existence 

For my farther was employed 

Ass advisor to the king no less  

Which surely rings a bell 

For as you are his grandson 

You probably can tell 

How I know you 

How I know you

Yugi began to sing in protest:

You know too much and what you say 

Is better left unknown 

And now I'm just a slave like you

Our lives are not our own

Jounouchi: 

I never have abandoned 

And nor think could you

That spark of hope for freedom 

No terror can subdue 

Yugi: 

My only hope is silence 

You've never seen my face (As if to emphasize his point, he pointed towards himself .)

Jounouchi: 

No you remain a prince 

In any time or place

Yugi: 

You don't know me 

Jounouchi:

Yes I know you

Yugi:

You don't now me 

Jounouchi: 

How I know you

How I know you

With that the two slaves proceeded down the hallway.  

When Yugi entered the next room he saw nothing but endless rows of colorful gowns from ordinary dresses to ones that looked in his opinion perfectly tawdry. For example one dress was covered from head to toe in puce colored feathers with a matching bonnet.

'Amerhibeka might have liked this dress' he sighed inwardly as his thoughts trailed off to his deceased sister. 

She had loved fashion, and dreamed about owning dresses such as the ones he now saw in before him. Although, he sometimes had gotten the feeling, that she felt that apparel was a way to hide her lack of self-esteem. She had died about a year prior to his capture, and he still missed her. She had taught him everything he knew about fashion. 

'I've got a feeling that I'm going to need everything I know to please the princess.' he thought as he continued down the rows and rows colorful dresses 'she seems really like fashion.' He had to admire the clothes that these foreigners wore. They were so elaborate, some of them had intricate patterns woven around the edges, and others did not. However, they were still one step above what his family wore on even the most formal occasions. Jounouchi cleared his throat, snapping Yugi back to harsh reality and bowed. He motioned for Yugi to do the same.  

"Your highness, my master, the crowned prince of Egypt, wishes to present you with present to you a gift to say he is sorry that he could not come to see you after his arrival home today." He stated uncharacteristically formally. Before them was a tall girl with light auburn and hair and grayish-blue eyes. Amneris glanced at Yugi with disappointment in her eyes, sighed, and then looked down at the floor. She was trying to hold back tears. 'Doesn't Atem like me anymore?' she wondered. Then she refocused her attention on her new slave. 

"Can you sew?" she asked with her voice full of doubt. 

"Yes, your highness." Yugi answered so quietly his voice was barely a whisper. "Would you like a long purple dress with a v-shaped neck?" Amneris' eyes light up brightly, like sparkles of sunlight on water. 

"Yes, I'd love it!" She exclaimed, as smile crossed her face. She was absolutely delighted to meet a boy who could sew.  "What's your name?"

"Yugi."

Neko2: --;; Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer. I promise! And I'll update faster.


	5. Enchantment Passing Through

Hello peoples! ! I had a lot of trouble with the last chapter because I'm not very into fashion. I've been really busy lately. I had a lead in a play that my theater group was doing two weeks ago, last Saturday I went to darksilicon's birthday party, and then my cat died ;;. (Cassie for anyone that has read my profile page.) 

The Lady Winged Night. S: Yeah, sewing is a rare ability among guys. Actually, the ability to sew is pretty rare among girls too. I…

Yami: You should not be talking. You can't sew.

Neko2: Yes I can…a little…and you can't! XP

Yami: Good point. --;;;

 Neko2:  As I was saying before I was SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED, I needed some reason for Yugi and Amneris to bond. There's this boy I used to know, that actually was enthusiastic about learning how to sew!! Really! Who doesn't enjoy bashing their favorite anime characters? Whacks Yami on the head with a rubber chicken. (Yami: ) That porcupine thing with Yugi was hilarious!! Snorts I once read this HP/YGO crossover a toddler called Yami "Lightning". It became his nickname. He really enjoyed that! And about Mai, I agree she sometimes is a little valley girlish. But I like her because, she's got that "I don't take that kind of crap from no one!" kinda attitude and I admire that. You're right the boyfriend and a purse to match is just plain stupid.

Join the club; I talk people's heads off too. I probably just did. ;;

Yami: You could start a collection of victim's heads. --;;;

Neko2: I'm not going to even respond to that! is shuffling though pieces of paper with reviews on them.

Yami: Who's next?

Neko2: Kitty Neko reads review Wow she said something other than "update soon"!

Yami: OO She did…?  What did she say?  Reads review Oh.

Neko2: Well, I was listening to my copy of the Aida soundtrack and I thought it would be interesting to do something like this.

Yami: But you didn't have to make us sing!

Neko2:  Let's just say, at the time the thought of not having the song hadn't occurred to me. 

Neko2: Next up is Yana5

Yana5:

Neko2: I'm glad to hear that.

Yami: I can't wait either. I hope she doesn't make me do something silly.

Koishii No Tenshi:

Neko2: That's okay that you did not. I understand.  Yugi walks by with a Jar-Jar Binks mask on his face. Hmmm… I guess hesa likes talking that way too. Me Too.

Yami: That is not my aibou right now!

Latias:

Neko2: is singing rather loudly. Thee sight mice, three sight mice, see how they run see how they run, see how they run see how they run, they all somehow regained their sight, seeing the most amazing sight of their lives, Did they ever use their eyes? three sight mice, three sight mice!!!

Yami: Ummm…you realize that made no sense what so ever right? But, then that's you, the Queen of dog roll. uu reads review That wasn't what Latias wrote.

Neko2: I know that. But, it had a glitch in the middle! I apologize if I offended anyone.

Neko2: Now time for disclaimer! Nope. Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Aida.

Atem sighed heavily as lay on his bed. Right now stress weighed down on his shoulders as heavy as two or three stone tablets.  A servant entered his chambers, but Atem immediately dismissed him saying he wished to be left alone for now. He could hear servants bustling around the halls decorating, and cleaning them for a banquet that the Pharaoh had ordered in honor of Egypt's victory over Nubia.  Atem hated banquets and other formal occasions. They made him feel extremely uncomfortable even if he did not show it. He found it extremely annoying when people, who he had never even seen before knew everything he was doing, talked to him. What annoyed him the most was when girls insisted on following him everywhere!

'I wish I did not have to go,' he thought to himself as he buried his face into his pillow. He let his mind wander towards Seto's plan. As long as he could remember Seto had always been bitter towards Pharaoh, but he had never thought that Seto would go as far as to kill him! 'I don't want to think about it!' He placed his hand over his heart pinching his bronzed skin together, squeezed his eyes shut for a second, then opened them and quickly lifted his hand off of his chest as if he thought he could get all of his anxiety out that way.   It did not work.

Once again his mind wandered, this time towards Yugi and his big lavender eyes and pale white skin. 'He is so beautiful; I wish he were my slave, then…Wait, did I just call him beautiful? Oh my Ra! I did not just think that,' he thought. Atem's mood seemed to have sunk lower and lower with the sun as the banquet drew nearer.

Yugi glanced at the setting sun as he placed a large vase of lotus flowers on a table. He looked in awe around the gorgeous room.  The dining hall looked wonderful with all of the torches being lit and various kinds of elaborate decorations, some of which had monsters on them. Others displayed scenes of everyday life. They had never had such things at home in Nubia. It was then that he noticed one particular design showed the Egyptian soldiers burning down Nubian houses and killing innocent people, one of them being the prince himself! 'That is not the way it was! He did not kill any of those people! My people' thought Yugi bitterly as he remembered what the banquet was honoring.

Yugi had not spoken with the prince sense he first came to Egypt. However, the prince did not seem the killing type, like his father. No, he was gentler than the Pharaoh. Yugi could not see him like he was depicted in the picture. It was obvious to Yugi that the artist had never spoken to the prince. The prince's eyes were much colder than Yugi had ever seen them in real life. He supposed it was because they were red, the color of blood and anger. To him they always seemed warm, but lonely. Unable to gaze at the horrible picture any longer, he turned away and walked out the door.

Atem sat at the far end of the dining room table trying to keep his eyes form glazing over as Amneris spoke loquaciously about the dress she was wearing. It was a long aquamarine strapless dress with white polka dots on it with a matching box shaped hat. In Atem's opinion it was perfectly tawdry. He cleared his throat.

"Is that dress in style?" he asked trying his best not to sound bored. He did not want to upset her, as she knew she was incredibly insecure. He had known her for nine years, and over those nine years he had discovered that she was all about show.

"It is now." She stated happily, smiled, and tossed her head as if to say, "look at me".  

"You are always quite the trend setter," he stated.  She beamed at the complement. Just then the Pharaoh called for attention.   Atem looked up to see his father, who normally stood tall and proud, standing tiredly and grasping his forehead with his eyes shut tightly in pain. Atem could not help but feel alarmed and by the look on her face, Amneris was feeling the same.

'Oh no! Seto must have started poisoning Father with the arsenic he got form the copper mines! That means father only has about two years to live!' he mentally gasped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, honored guests,' boomed the Pharaoh 'it is my pleasure to throw you this banquet in celebration of our soldiers, under the command of my son, the crowned prince of Egypt, gloriously conquering the enemy, Nubia! And it is my pleasure to announce that my son, the crowned prince of Egypt will marry the Princess Amneris in seven days time!"

Amneris had never looked happier in all her life. Her gray eyes shown like diamonds as she wept for joy.   Atem nearly choked.

'I don't want to get married in seven days!' he thought angrily. 'I don't even love her, I mean she is pretty and all but Yugi is even…I …I just need to think.' He said a quick "excuse me for a moment" to Amneris, scooted back his chair, and left the banquet. Amneris was so absorbed in her fantasies that she did not even notice. However, the Pharaoh did notice, but he dismissed it.

Outside the dining hall, Atem leaned against a wall breathing heavily. "Why does everyone dump all their problems on me? I do not even want to be Pharaoh! I just want to be free to explore." Suddenly he heard a clanking sound looked up. There stood Yugi gazing at him with an armload of wood in his hands.

"You think you are the only one?" he asked. Atem could tell that it was a rhetorical question by the way Yugi asked it. 

"Oh…I'm sorry your highness, I forgot my place here, " he bowed. Then he felt the prince place his finger underneath his chin. Both marveled at the touch as they rose together. 

"No, that's alright. It was actually kind of relieving. You like to explore?" he asked gently.

"Sailing, I like to sail, that's true freedom. When I was little I used to sail with my grandfather.' He smiled at the happy memories, his eyes lavender eyes lighting up. 'When we would stop, I used to run up and down the shore line singing and laughing the my grandfather would tell me to behave like a-" he quickly came to his senses. 

"To what?" Atem asked, curious as to why the boy had cut off his sentence.

"To…to…to behave your highness. I love the feeling of sailing." Yugi stuttered.

"Hmmm' replayed the prince 'I know what you mean." He burst to song.

To sail away to half discovered places

To see the secrets so few eyes have seen

To see the moments of enchantment on our faces

The moment when we smile and those between

Yugi looked at Atem with his huge, bright puppy dog eyes.

"Are you talking about Nubia now?" he asked with his voice full of hope.

"Yes,' said Atem handing Yugi a rare smile, 'in a way."

Yugi closed his eyes, smiled, and sang:

If I could leave this place then I'd be sailing

To corners of my land where there would be

Sweet southern winds of liberty prevailing

A beauty so majestic and so free

" I will take you sailing, south, you can be my guide," Atem stated.

Atem frowned, reflecting on his current situation, and sang:

There'd be no ties of time and space to bind me

Yugi:

And no horizon I could not pursue

Atem:

I'd leave the world's misfortunes far be hind me

Yugi:

I'd put my faith and trust in something new

Atem & Yugi:

But why should I tell you this?

Yugi:

A stranger I just met

Atem:

A man whom I hardly know at all and should forget

Atem & Yugi:

A journey we can only dream of

Enchantment passing through

And how is it I say these things so easily to you?

"I'm never going to take you sailing! I'M NEVER GOING TO LEAVE EGYPT AGAIN!" Atem shouted a bit more angrily than he intended.

"You talk as though you've been enslaved! YOU ARE YOUR OWN MASTER! THERE ARE NO SHACKLES ON YOU!' As if to emphasize his point he shook his hands, causing them to rattle. 'SO DON'T EXPECT ANY PITY OR UNDERSTANDING FROM THIS HUMBLE PALACE SLAVE!" he spat angrily and walked off in a huff down the hall towards the kitchens. 

Atem sang to himself:

And why did I tell him this?

A stranger I've just met

A man whom I hardly know at all and will forget 

Anonymous and gone tomorrow

Enchantment passing through

And all I've done is tell him things

That he already knew

He knew …

He knew …

With that he walked off down the hall wallowing in his own misery.

Neko2: Well I hope liked it. I hope that the length made up for the wait.

The Egyptians believed that the heart controlled all emotions. I do something very similar when I have anxiety. 

I did some research on arsenic poisoning symptoms for this.


	6. My Strongest Suit Reprise

Neko2: Hello everybody! I found out in a interview in Shonen Jump with Kazuki Takahashi that Yugi actually does have a dad but he is living away from his family on business. I have an announcement to make about this story.

Yami: What embarrassing thing do I have to do now?? Oo???

Neko2: Let me see…you have to become sexually confused and dress in drag. :D

Yami: … Has not registered what Neko2 just said. Then it clicks and he grows red in the face with embarrassment WHAT????!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM DOING THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neko2: Geez Yami! ;;; Can't you take a joke? Or maybe you don't know what that is. Oohhhhh I have an idea I'll tell you after the chapter is over.

Yami: Oh no, I don't like this and F.Y.I. I do know what a joke is.

Neko2: Anyway, what I was going to say is that Ryou will be playing the part of

Nehebeka, a fellow Nubian slave.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been posting some of my artwork on deviantart. I'm going to post some illustrations up there.

Yami: You have also been playing Falsebound Kingdom. --;;

Neko2: True. But lets start on reviews. Glances at papers

Latias gang:

 Neko2: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

Yana 5:

Neko2: Thank you. It is a cool story. .

Yami: Do you know how arrogant that sounded?

Neko2: Sorry ; It is not my story. Although I am going to make certain modifications.

Yami: Should I be scared?

Neko2: YYEEESSSSSS MY PRECIOUSSS  is imitating Gollum 

Yami: squeaks Eeep O.O runs and hides behind chair

Neko2: I'm only kidding!!! --;;;

Kitty Neko:

Neko2: I have been thinking about that. The songs help me tell the story, but I may not have the cast sing them in future chapters. And I don't use ones that don't move the story along, like, there was this one that Amneris sang called "My Strongest Suit" that I did not use. But I need to use the reprise. They'll be incorporated in other ways. The story was originally an opera. Now it is a musical. I made the characters sing be because I can see them saying those things. For example can't you see Yami saying something like

"Nothing is an accident

We are free to have it all

We are what we want to be

It's in ourselves to raise and fall" with all his destiny talks?

The lady Winged Knight:

Neko2: Yeah, Yugi will do that from time to time. GO HEAD TALKERS!!!!!

Yami: How many heads have you talked off? The lady Winged Knight certainly talked off a lot.

Neko2: Oh I don't know…100…200…300…goes on for hours

Yami: Will you stop?!

Neko2: Only if you do the disclaimer.

Yami: All right, fine! Neko2 owns didilly squat!

Amneris sat in her room; her blue-gray eyes were glazed over as she drifted deeper and deeper into thought. Absent-mindedly her right hand began to fiddle with a golden necklace, a nervous habit of hers. She heaved a heavy sigh as she reflected over the night's events.

'It's not like him to show such pain…grasping his head and standing like that…' she worried.

There were times when she really wished that she was not a princess. This was one of them. She wished that the phrase "be yourself" applied to her, but it did not. As a princess, she had to be what others expected her to be. She had to be brainless and self absorbed. She prided herself on her ability to masquerade that. However, that was not what she felt. Even though she surrounded herself with women, she desperately was lonely. Oh how she wanted someone who would understand her but no one would. Sometimes she envied Marik, the palace scribe. They were the only ones besides the priests that could read and write and she did not trust that priest Kaiba. 

Being able to read meant being able to express one's feelings, an ability that Amneris desperately wanted. That added to her list of reasons why she did not want to be a princess. Princesses should not know how to be literate. She tapped her fingernails on the surface of the desk and glanced from the desk to the floor, and back to the desk. Suddenly she had an idea she motioned to a white haired boy with eyes the color of warm dark chocolate truffle named Ryou whom, along with Yugi, had been brushing her auburn hair.

"Ryou" she called.

"Yes, my lady?" he replied.

"Find Marik and tell him that I wish to see him immediately!"           

"Yes, my lady," with that he left.

Marik, Amneris, and Atem had all been friends since childhood; this was how she knew she could trust him. A loud knock at the door told her that Ryou had returned with Marik.

"You may enter."

"Your highness, what is your wish?" he asked in a mocking tone, making her smile. She loved it when people treated her like a person rather than a princess.

"I wish to write a poem to express myself," she stated.

"No better way," he replied. "Now, what's the first line?"

"Hmmm…I may leave a great impression," she stated. Marik quickly scratched that down then paused ready for the next line.

"As I race through a succession

Of the latest crazes, chase the newest fad"

She felt as though she was on fire.

"I feel better when beguiling

Find that fashion keeps me smiling

But in my heart I know it's rather sad."

Yugi stopped brushing her hair, choosing this moment to chime in.

"That a life of great potential

 Is dismissed, inconsequential"

To say that Amneris was surprised at Yugi's understanding how she felt was a huge understatement.

"And only ever seen as being cute

So flutter I'll to deceive."

Yugi sighed.

"Oh no. No, you must believe

That one day you're bound to find"

Then Amneris caught on to what her slave was trying to say to her.

"A stronger suit."

Amneris now felt so much better.

"Marik, you may leave now. Thank you," she stated as he handed her a medium sized stone tablet with the poem written on it.  Amneris now turned to Yugi, who immediately cast his gaze down. She lowered her head so that she was staring up at him.

"Yugi, please look at me!' She pleaded 'I would much rather you treat me as a friend rather than a princess."

Yugi formed his face into what he hoped was a puzzled look. He knew exactly how she felt. However, to reveal this would mean saying that he was the prince and heir to the throne of Nubia. He had almost let it slip to Atem tonight but had stopped himself just in time. It was the warm and caring look in Atem's eyes when he gazed into those crimson orbs that made him feel that he could tell the prince anything. It was extremely difficult under these circumstances to keep reminding himself that he could not.

"But that is what you are Your Highness," he asked hoping he sounded confused. The words "Your Highness" felt foreign on his tongue, as he had never had to use them before he was captured.   

Amneris bought it. She gazed at the beautiful leather slippers on her feet.

"I guess I never should have expected you to understand. You have no idea how hard it is to be seen only for what you are and not who are," she sighed.

"You might be surprised." Yugi stated flatly. Then he mentally smacked himself 'that's three times tonight!'

"Really?" Amneris asked slightly confused. Yugi gulped.

"A slave is rarely made out to be anything else but, it's not who we are."

"That's true. I never thought about that. Thank you Yugi, you are the first person to understand me," she replied thankfully.

Just then the door swung open revealing the crowned prince Atem standing confidently in the doorframe. He made his way towards Amneris sneaking a glance at Yugi, who ceased brushing the princess's hair. Atem place his hands on Amneris' shoulders and whispered something in her ear. She blushed.

"Atem, we're to be married in three days! Can't you wait till then?" she cried.

"But Amneris we've been engaged for nine years!"

Amneris glanced at her feet as she contemplated her fiancée's point.

"Good point!" she cried and hurried to her bedroom.

Atem however, felt differently. He did not really want to have sex with her. It was just a way of getting a chance to talk to Yugi. There was something he desperately wanted to say but was scared of Yugi's reaction. If the boy did not react the way Atem hoped, the pain he would feel would be like a thousand daggers piercing his heart.

"Do you like it here Yugi?" he asked gazing into the shorter boy's lavender eyes. 'That was a really stupid way to start. Great job Atem,' he thought.

Yugi remained quiet contemplating how to answer such a question.

"Atem sweetie?" called the princess from her bedroom in a singsong voice. He flinched and cast his fiery scarlet eyes in the direction her voice came from. One thing he absolutely detested was when women gave him cutesy little nicknames like sweetie, honey, and least of all pookey. He rolled his eyes in utter annoyance.

"I will be in there in a few minutes, I am getting ready!" he lied though his teeth.

Without thinking he gave Yugi a tender kiss on the lips then immediately pulled back to see a shocked Yugi staring back. He fumbled in his mind for a reasonable explanation. He hadn't noticed the Yugi had kissed back. 'Oh shit Atem now you gone and done it! He will never like you now!

"Atem, there is a perfectly naked woman in here!" cried the princess with annoyance. However, Atem was too busy cursing himself in his own thoughts to hear her.

Yugi's sweet melodious voice overrode his thoughts calling him back to reality.

"Your highness, why…why… did you… do… that?" he stuttered as he asked with his big lavender eyes growing wide with curiosity, a look that Atem found absolutely irresistible because it was so cute.

"Because I love you." He whispered quietly.

Neko2: Ooh a cliffy! I am so going to get flamed for this chapter.

Yami: is picking petals off a flower he loves me…he loves me not…

Neko2: Now RR If there is less then five reviews Yami has to wear a dress next time! :D

Yami:  I HAVE TO WHAT?!


End file.
